Pak Pilot, Nikah Yuk!
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: 24y.o!Co-Pilot!Mingyu X 25y.o!Pilot!Wonwoo. 5y.o! Seokmin X 5y.o!Jihoon X 5y.o!Hoshi. "Pak! Aku juga mau nikah sama bapak kalo udah gede nanti!"


Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Pak Pilot, Nikah Yuk! © Bianca Jewelry

Picture © Owner

24y.o!Co-Pilot!Mingyu X 25y.o!Pilot!Wonwoo

5y.o! Seokmin X 5y.o!Jihoon X 5y.o!Hoshi

Rating : T

Warning : BL. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku.

Hari itu TK Pledis mengadakan _study tour_ ke bandara Incheon. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada di bus dan mereka hampir sampai di bandara terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

"…Ji… Uji… Bangun… Sudah hampir sampai." Seokmin mengguncang-guncangkan badan mungil yang ada di sebelahnya. Kepala bocah yang dipanggil Uji itu bersandar pada bahu Seokmin.

"Ih, apaan sih kamu ikut-ikutan panggil Jihoon Uji! Uji tuh panggilan sayang tau!" Bocah yang duduk di seberang mereka dengan mata 10:10 tidak terima Seokmin memanggil Jihoon dengan Uji.

"Udah diem kamu! Berisik! Nanti Jihoon marah!" Bela Seokmin.

Jihoon mengerang pelan, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguceknya, "Apaan sih kalian ini berisik tau nggak?!"

Seokmin cuma nyengir kuda. Sementara bocah diseberang mereka—Soonyoung—meraih tangan Jihoon dan menarik-nariknya, "Ah, Uji jangan marah. Maaf ya, sebentar lagi sampai tuh. Nanti bisa liat pesawat baleng!" seru Soonyoung sumringah.

"Lepasin ah!" kata Jihoon menepis tangan Soonyoung.

"Ih, Uji gitu deh." Soonyoung manyun. Sementara Seokmin menjulurkan lidah dengan wajah mengejek.

"Anak-anak! Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di bandara Incheon. Cek lagi barang bawaan kalian ya! Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal," kata Jeonghan.

"Iya, Jeonghan _seonsaengnim_!" koor anak-anak serempak.

.

"Nah anak-anak, kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun, satu per satu ya. Hati-hati dengan langkah kalian," kata Jeonghan.

Anak-anak mematuhi perkataan Jeonghan dan menuruni bus dengan taat dan menuju ke dalam bandara.

.

"Oke, anak-anak. Selamat datang di bandara Incheon. Disini kita akan dipandu oleh Pak Pilot dan Co-Pilot yang tampan dan baik hati untuk melakukan _study tour_ kita hari ini," kata Jeonghan kepada murid-muridnya. Co-Pilot yang mendengar pujian Jeonghan jadi mesam-mesem kegeeran, mendapat lirikan maut dari Pak Pilot tampan. "Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Halo anak-anak, namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku pilot yang akan memandu kalian di bandara ini. Mohon bantuannya," kata Wonwoo datar.

"Halo, kalau aku Kim Mingyu, biasanya aku membantu kakak ini untuk menerbangkan pesawat," kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk Wonwoo di sebelahnya. "Jangan nakal dan tetap pada barisan ya. Jangan menyusahkan guru cantik kalian," lanjut Mingyu dengan senyum yang menunjukkan gigi taringnya. Membuat siswi-siswi klepek-klepek. Jadi gantian Jeonghan yang mesam-mesem kegeeran dipuji Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo melemparkan lirikan maut _season_ dua pada Mingyu. Yang dilirik sih selo aja.

Jihoon melongo terpana.

"…Ji… Uji!" panggil Soonyoung.

"Y-ya?" balas Jihoon sambil menoleh pada Soonyoung. Pipinya merona.

"Ih, kamu gitu nggak dengelin aku!" Soonyoung merajuk.

"Kamu ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Jihoon polos.

"Ah udah lupain aja!" Soonyoung meninggalkan Jihoon dan berjalan ke arah temannya yang lain.

.

Selama perjalanan menjelajahi bandara, para siswi banyak yang bergerombol di dekat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sehingga merusak barisan. Ingin dinotis senpai. Mungkin termasuk Jihoon—yang mulai mendekati gerombolan yang dipimpin Wonwoo.

"Aduh, Pak Pilotnya ganteng ya! Mau deh kalo udah gede nanti nikah sama dia," bisik Chaeyoung ke Sohye.

"Nggak ah, aku sama Mingyu aja. Pak Pilotnya kadang keliatan judes gitu!" balas Sohye.

"Terus ngapain kamu ada di gerombolan ini? Sana ke gerombolan itu!" usir Chaeyoung.

"Hei, aku mendengar kalian lho!" kata Wonwoo. Membuat Chaeyoung dan Sohye merona.

"Pak! Aku juga mau nikah sama bapak kalo udah gede nanti!"celetuk Jihoon. Gerombolan dengan hampir 30 siswa dan 3 orang dewasa itu diam di tempat dan melirik ke arah Jihoon. Sedikit banyak Wonwoo merona dan agak melongo.

"Ujiiiiii kamu kok gitu katanya nanti kalo gede mau nikah sama akuuu," rengek Soonyoung sambil menarik-narik tangan kanan Jihoon.

"Emang kapan aku bilang mau nikah sama kamu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Enak aja! Kemarin katanya kalau udah gede nanti aku yang bakal nikah sama kamu!" kata Seokmin sambil merangkul lengan kiri Jihoon.

"Kapan juga aku bilang begitu?" tanya Jihoon lalu menoleh ke Seokmin.

Dasar Jihoon. Masih kecil udah jago php-in anak orang. Eh, nggak kok. Jihoon masih polos, itu semua hanyalah delusi Soonyoung dan Seokmin semata.

"Pokoknya sama aku!" —Tarik ke kanan.

"Sama aku!" —Tarik ke kiri.

"Aku!" —Kanan lagi.

"Aku!" —Kiri lagi.

"A—"

"Stop!" teriak Jihoon. "Aku maunya sama Pak Pilot gak mau sama kalian!"

Tiba-tiba Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan merangkulnya. Wonwoo menoleh kaget.

"Jadi begini adik manis," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum. "Pak pilot ini pacarnya kakak jadi dia nggak bisa nikah sama kamu karena udah punya kakak," lanjut Mingyu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya melongo.

Wonwoo merona dan…

"Aduh!" teriak Mingyu kesakitan. Kakinya habis diinjak Wonwoo.

"E-ehem. Ayo rapikan barisan kalian! Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!" Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk.

.

FIN

.

"Jadi, mau sama aku?" tanya Soonyoung sumringah. Senang karena Jihoon tidak akan menikah dengan Wonwoo nantinya.

"Aku saja!" tawar Seokmin dengan cengiran kudanya.

Jihoon memutar bola mata malas dan menutup matanya dengan penutup mata bergambar anjing. "Terserah! Aku mau tidur! Jangan berisik."

.

Eung, hai?

Tiba-tiba ingin membuat fanfic ini karena melihat foto Uji dengan baju esdenya (?) dan terlihat ingin dinotis (?) Wonwoo dengan baju pilotnya. Terlihat lucu :')))

Halo aku pendatang baru di fandom screenplays. Sering baca baru sekali ini buat. Salam kenal ya! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Kritik, saran, komentar, favorite, follow dipersilakan, annyeong~ :3

.

.

.

Btw, adakah diantara kalian yang ngeship SeokHoon? :')


End file.
